Serie-Cross Over: Tierras Cruzadas
by Stormy night of rain92
Summary: Natsu no esperaba encontrar una puerta, eclipse en su misión de cien años, pero las consecuencias de romper las barreras del tiempo se verían ahora cuando se vio arrastrado y atrapado en una dimensión que no era la suya. [Este fic participa en la actividad del "Reto mensual de la página Reto de Random de Randoms Fandoms de Facebook]
1. Prólogo

**One -Shot: Tierras Cruzadas**

 **Autor(a): Stormy Night Rain92**

 **Fandom:**

 **Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

 **Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Akira Amano.**

 **Summary:**

 **Natsu no esperaba encontrar una puerta, eclipse en su misión de cien años, pero las consecuencias de romper las barreras del tiempo se verían ahora cuando se vio arrastrado y atrapado en una dimensión que no era la suya.**

 **[Este fic participa en la actividad del "Reto mensual de la página Reto de Random de Randoms Fandoms de Facebook]**

 **Tiempo: Crossover~ A.U. (Universo Alterno)/ Manga ~Anime**

 **N.A.: Este fic se lo debía a Jesús Daniel, bendición y aquí esta lo prometido.**

 **Palabras: 1.188 Aprox.**

 *** Prologo ***

 **"No importa lo que nos haya pasado, lo que nos esté pasando o lo que nos pueda pasar: existe un espacio entre esas cosas y nuestras respuestas a ellas."**

 **Stephen Covey**

« ¡Esto no puede ser!» pensó Natsu Dragneel al ver la enorme estructura que cambio los grandes juegos mágicos y también una de las peores experiencias que tenía era la muerte de Lucy causadas por esta creación de su hermano: La puerta Eclipse.

Su elaborado diseño, además del característico sol y luna grabado en su perfil su color azul oscuro con líneas doradas junto a la sección verde donde estaban 12 segmentos en donde solo podía estar las doce llaves de un mago celeste.

El pequeño sonido apagado de un grito le hizo volver, apretó los dientes sabiendo que Lucy su compañera de equipo se dio cuenta de lo que él también veía y la vio estremecer, se acercó a ella para abrazarla sabiendo que aquel objeto fue causa de una muerte: La suya.

— **Na-Natsu... ¿Por-Porque...?** —temblorosa no se percató de las lágrimas, negó al saber que comprendía lo que intentaba decir y observaron los intrincados que estaban grabados en la superficie de la puerta.

Habían ido a aquella misión de 100 años desde que habían dejado un tratado de paz entre Álvarez y Fiore, había visto la recompensa aun así estaba deseoso de ayudar a Lucy con la llave de Acuario.

Lucy no había dicho como la había perdido, pero durante la batalla de Tártaros ella los había rescatado y no era tan tonto como todos creían porque sumar dos y dos le daba respuesta a sus ojos llenos de tristeza cuando mencionaban la llave.

Había viajado con su grupo habitual: Erza, Gray, Wendy, Charle, Happy y por supuesto Lucy para terminar aquella misión más rápido.

Pero, detenerse tras recuperar la llave de Lucy y descansar en lo profundo del bosque para no caer ante las inclemencias del clima, los había llevado a internarse en aquella cueva profunda para encontrarse esto.

La magia creada para viajar en el tiempo, una que no deseaba volver a ver tras luchar con el dragón negro Acnologia y luego de saber que había sido Zeref, su hermano quien la hizo para traerlo a la vida.

Sin duda había sido abierta, la magia que se percibía alrededor era como la torre de Eternano y Anima mundi en Edolas, aun si pasaran los años la energía mágica concentrada en aquel punto era suficiente para estremecerse.

«La misma sensación de la magia oscura de Zeref» pensó al sentir la leve absorción de mana que se desprendía de él y soltándola decidió terminar con aquel lazo que lo unía a su pasado— _Al igual que a su hermano_ —para mirar al futuro era hora de olvidar todo lo sucedido.

Sintió sus manos emanar el calor que impregnaba su cuerpo, la magia normal no podría destruir aquella puerta y eso lo hacía perfecto para él.

Su poder era una leyenda única, después de todo era magia antigua y que muy pocos practicaban: Dragon Slayer, Asesinos de dragones.

— **No te preocupes, Lucy** —dijo con seguridad y miro la puerta como un enemigo familiar que obstaculizaba la vida de sus amigos— **La destruiré para que jamás vuelva a ser usada para el mal, así que…**

Vio como luces doradas se incrustaban en las aberturas para las llaves, recordó que afuera mientras charlaban frente al fuego Wendy comentaba que aquella noche habría un eclipse y que a ninguno le hacía gracia ver, más cuando recordaban bien que sucedió con Rogue Cheney de un futuro que tal vez ya no existía.

Lucy estando frente al fuego apretó sus llaves con fuerza, todos sabían que ella había sido raptada y todo por ser una Maga Celestial: Esa noche después de dos años de aquello Lucy poseía las 12 llaves doradas, después de que Yukino Auguria de Sabertooth la desafiara por las otras llaves.

Había sido una promesa hecha entre ambas, de eso hacía mucho tiempo.

— _ **Creo que no será así, Natsu Dragneel**_ —dijo la voz de Lucy, se volvió para ver como la puerta drenaba su poder mágico y como su respiración se hacía pesada, parpadeo para ver una leve sombra tras ella, Happy estaba a su lado tambaleando. — _ **Todo esto, fue resultado de una obsesión insana y como resultado hubo demasiadas alteraciones temporales por una causa egoísta: Tú**_

— **¿Lucy?** —Preguntó, vio sus ojos oscurecidos y su cabello rubio suelto ondeando con la energía alrededor, vio como un brillo rojizo provenía de la puerta donde estaba el sol y la luna— **!¿Quién rayos eres?¡**

— _ **Es hora de enmendar el daño temporal que has provocado tu y tus amigos**_ —dijo levanto ambas palmas hacia la puerta y sin siquiera mirarlo e incluso susurraba palabras extrañas fue entonces que al volverse la puerta estaba abierta, la energía crujía en la base de esta— _ **Al ser el causante de todo esto y serás tú quien lo haga.**_

Vio como ella extendía una mano y sintió una horrible fuerza que lo expulsaba hacia atrás extendió su mano. Quería alcanzar a Lucy para salvarla de aquello que la estaba usando y lucho con todas sus fuerzas pero Eclipse había debilitado parte de ella.

— **¡LUCYYYYY!** —grito desesperado mientras la luz lo absorbía alejándolo de ella y todo desapareció, era como si su cuerpo se desintegrara en miles de pedazos rompiendo extremidad por extremidad hasta volver a juntar uno a uno de nuevo en una agonía perpetua. __

Natsu no sabía dónde estaba, pero cuando parpadeo vio como la oscuridad se extendía y entonces cayó en un salón oscuro, sus ojos miraron un momento el lugar más oscuro que había visto levanto la mirada para encontrarse con un bebe vestido de negro con un extraño sombrero, todo se volvió oscuridad.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Lo que no sabía Natsu es que en Earthland, Happy miro hacia Lucy quien se dejó caer al suelo y pudo ver un sujeto de cabello oscuro, su traje color violeta con rojo mientras sus ojos negros fijos en la puerta que se comenzó a cerrar.

Happy apretó los dientes para reprimir las lágrimas, sabía que no le habían prestado atención por ello cuando vio a Lucy caer al suelo y ver al sujeto que había expulsado a Natsu, supo lo que debía hacer.

Estaba preocupado por dejar a Lucy sola, estaba a merced del enemigo y era la única que podría abrir la puerta para Natsu si él regresaba, de eso estaba seguro.

Escucho gritos, eran los demás y viendo que los otros llegaban pudo saber que ella estaría bien así que se acercó a la puerta, cuando no vio donde esconderse se lanzó a correr hacia la puerta y con la poca fuerza que le quedo extendió su Aerea para llegar hasta la luz que lo llevaría a Natsu para decirle lo que sucedía.

Debía salvarle, Natsu siempre era el que los salvaba a todos ellos y era hora de que pudiera salvarlo de esto. Cuando paso por el doloroso proceso, parpadeo para encontrarse a Natsu inconsciente frente a unos hombres vestidos de negro en un círculo y en el centro un bebe con vendas.

Extendió un poco sus alas sin percatarse que esta se incendiaba en llamas verdes, para tomar a Natsu cuando se elevaba vio Luz, debía escapar y estaban a salvo por ahora.


	2. Inesperado

**One -Shot: Tierras Cruzadas**

 **Autor(a): Stormy Night Rain92**

 **Fandom:**

 **Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

 **Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Akira Amano.**

 **Summary:**

 **Natsu no esperaba encontrar una puerta eclipse en su misión de cien años, pero las consecuencias de romper las barreras del tiempo se verían ahora cuando se vio arrastrado y atrapado en una dimensión que no era la suya.**

 **[Este fic participa en la actividad del "Reto mensual de la página Reto de Random de Randoms Fandoms de Facebook]**

 **Tiempo: Crossover~ A.U. (Universo Alterno)/ Manga ~Anime**

 **N.A. : Debo decir que no soy una profesional, no soy un ficker con cualidades perfectas y soy una novata escribiendo pero no significa que desvalore el trabajo que me toma escribir o investigar todo lo que escribo.**

 **Advertencia: Sino has leído el manga completo de Fairy Tail & Katekyo Hitman Reborn será difícil comprender de lo que se habla en esta historia.**

 **Palabras: 1.244 Aprox.**

 ***** **1** *****

 **"** **Inesperado"**

Esa tarde, Tsunayoshin Sawada no esperaba dos cosas: La primera que tenía que ir a la Isla de Enma para hablar con respecto al Trini-sette y contactar a Vindice.

No es que no confiara en ellos, después de todo habían luchado contra el horrible destino de los arcobalenos y eso inspiraba confiar, sino que Enma le había invitado a la Isla donde habitaba así ambos confirmarían si al Trinisette no le ocurrió nada con los Vindice...

Solo de aquello hacía seis meses, el tiempo había pasado rápido.

Pero lo que le hizo volar con urgencia allí, era el temblor que se hizo presente en varias partes del mundo y que gracias a Verde— _Ex-Arcobaleno, científico loco_ —supo que algo había roto las barreras del tiempo.

«Como aquella vez con Byakuran» pensó, sacudiéndose el espeso cabello marrón y suspiró para tranquilizarse «Por lo menos, no fue lambo»

Admiró la isla donde luchó con Damon Spade y se aclaró el malentendido con la familia Simmon uniéndolos aún más.

Pero, esto era diferente...el viento proveniente del mar tan fresco, los árboles rodeaban los terrenos de la isla dando un aire tranquilo y con un escalofrío recorrió su piel, con el recuerdo de aquellas batallas siniestras en las que se jugaba el orgullo.

Pero, allí también se encontraba el comienzo de una nueva amistad.

Descendió del helicóptero que Vongola proporcionó para tal viaje, por supuesto aquel fin de semana era impredecible y mirando el camino tallado de piedra que los llevaba a los sitios más destacados de la isla, atravesaban por el camino.

Pasando por un antiguo bosque, que comenzaba a regenerarse _Después de la lucha con Ryohei y Aoba guardián de Enma, quedó estéril_ pero como Aoba era guardián del bosque; su atributo ayudó con ello y por supuesto todo volvía a reverdecer.

Era agradable ver como volvía a crecer la familia Simmon, la antigua ciudad abandonada ahora comenzaba a tener gente y una reparación del lugar daba al lugar un aire de nueva urbanización italiana, era bastante cálida.

Tsuna pensó en que un día ese lugar sería un hermoso lugar de vacaciones, a su mente vino la imagen de cierto parque de diversiones y con un estremecimiento sacudió de su mente aquel recuerdo.

Algunos de los guardianes de la tierra, Rauji Ooyama quien jugaba con Lambo y se dedicaba a mover el terreno, no se había dado cuenta hasta que vio a Lambo jugar con este en la tierra.

— **Era de esperarse que la vaca idiota lo siguiera, Décimo** dijo Gokudera quien lo acompañaba, vestía una camisa con chaqueta y sus usuales pantalones junto a su nuevo anillo mientras miraba con molestia al pequeño niño.

— **Después de todo es el guardián del rayo, Tsuna** _—_ dijo una voz de niño, se volvió a ver sobre el hombro al bebé con traje que lo había llevado a este punto y que cambio su vida aproximadamente tres años atrás **Además, eres su hermano mayor y quien mejor para cuidarlo que tú.**

Un sonrojo comenzó a cubrir el cuello y el rostro de Tsunayoshi, sabía que el aun cuando no había aceptado ser el líder de Vongola ya estaba hasta el cuello de hundido en este mundo; pero con él pudo encontrar todos esos amigos que no cambiaría.

Subieron pasando por el camino tallado hasta llegar a la casa de reuniones de la familia Simmon, era un lugar acogedor donde podían hablar sin la tensión de los centros de mando y mucho menos de los enemigos de las familias, era un lugar seguro donde podrían vivir con tranquilidad padres e hijos.

Abrieron las puertas, se encontró con Koyo Aoba su mirada despreocupada, como si no viera la persona de su interés allí y entonces pudo ver a Enma con Adheleid a su lado con un rostro severo mirando al pelirrojo con un montón de papeles, cuando levanto la mirada para encontrarse con la suya este se zafo del trabajo para acercarse a saludar con una sonrisa.

— **¡Tsunayoshi-kun!** —Dijo con los ojos al borde de lágrimas, entendía el porqué de ello— **¡Qué bueno verte!**

«Después de todo, tengo a Reborn» pensó con resignación, al saber que era mucho peor que la guardián del glacial de la familia Simmon y sintió un golpe en la mejilla que lo hizo marear, se volvió solo para ver al pequeño Arcobaleno mirar al frente. «Tal vez imagine ese golpe ¿O no?»

Al mirar el rostro severo de Adheleid Suzuki fulminando su vida en aquellos ojos negros— _Tan parecidos a los de Hibari_ —trago en seco al verla, pero por un instante vio ternura y alegría para luego ver un bufido al alejarse.

— **Después de estar durante las vacaciones contactándome con Noveno, las relaciones con Vongola y el malentendido se aclaró, hemos abierto comunicaciones** —dijo alegre, Tsuna rio sabiendo que Enma sería su amigo y aun con la mafia de por medio ellos confiarían el uno en el otro— **Pero, me preocupa lo que sucedió hace unas horas tras el temblor**

Tsuna tomo en serio las palabras de Enma, su amigo menciono la presencia de las llamas negras de Vindice y los repentinos movimientos que temían fuese un Tsunami pero lo que realmente le preocupaba era el Trinisette y tal vez los castigadores de la mafia podrían resolver sus dudas.

En lo posible ayudaría a Enma, ambos caminaron por el sendero al templo que estaba en reconstrucción— _Allí habían peleado Mukuro y Damon, luego Tsuna y Enma terminaron con toda esa batalla_ —allí era donde aparecieron los Vindice en aquella isla aun cuando existieran las batallas de los Arcobalenos, ellos no estaban seguros de aquello.

Enma habia pedido que llegaran, eso era importante y luego tal vez hablarían con Vindice pero lo que no espero Tsunayoshi Sawada era que mientras llegaban hasta el templo vieron de entre las paredes unas llamas negras de ella salió algo disparado.

El Sol por un instante los cegó a ellos, podría jurar haber visto un gato con alas pero solo vio unas llamas color verde.

«Parecidas a las de Lambo » pensó con temor, vio como esta se deshacía cayendo en el bosque y desapareciendo una oscura llama, que él conocía perfectamente: La llama del octavo atributo: La noche.

— **¡Vamos, Tsunayoshi-kun!** —dijo Enma, preparándose ambos con las llamas de la Tierra y el Cielo se dirigieron hasta donde había caído tal extraño objeto que rogaba no fuese peligroso.

— **¡Gokudera-kun!** —dijo volviéndose a este que estaba a su lado, confiando en el encomendó algo que no podría hacer por ahora— **¡Cuida de Lambo y avisa a los otros!**

Se elevo al cielo con las llamas del cielo que salían de sus manos, siguiendo con ello a Enma quien se elevaba con su atributo Tierra y salieron los dos hacia donde habia caído las llamas del relámpago, volando entre los arboles esquivando troncos con giros casi imposibles llegaron hasta un claro en medio del bosque.

— **¡¿Qué** **es** **eso Tsuna?!** —exclamo Enma, ambos vieron humo alzarse entre algunos arbustos y cuando descendieron en silencio, ambos se miraron con cautela.

Tsuna sintió el corazón latir con fuerza, ambos asintieron y apartando las hojas del arbusto listos para cualquier cosa menos esto: un niño de cabello azul y un muchacho de cabello rosa inconsciente a su lado.

— **A-Ayudenme...** —dijo entre sollozos, sus ojos negros llorosos fijos en ellos y su cara sucia con manchas negras vestido con una camisa verde.

Realmente aquello era inesperado, sintió como la llama de la última voluntad se desvanecía.

 **xxx** **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	3. Siniestro

**One -Shot: Tierras Cruzadas**

 **Autor(a): Stormy Night Rain92**

 **Fandom:**

 **Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

 **Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Akira Amano.**

 **Summary:**

 **Natsu no esperaba encontrar una puerta eclipse en su misión de cien años, pero las consecuencias de romper las barreras del tiempo se verían ahora cuando se vio arrastrado y atrapado en una dimensión que no era la suya.**

 **[Este fic participa en la actividad del "Reto mensual de la página Reto de Random de Randoms Fandoms de Facebook]**

 **Tiempo: Crossover~ A.U. (Universo Alterno)/ Manga ~Anime**

 **N.A. : G** **racias por la oportunidad de leer esta historia, espero les guste y bueno continúen leyendo este fic.**

 **Dios les bendiga y doy gracias a Jesu quien me ha apoyado a escribir este Crossover aun si sólo fue una petición, es interesante y divertido.**

 **Advertencia: Sino has leído el manga completo de Fairy Tail & Katekyo Hitman Reborn será difícil comprender de lo que se habla en esta historia.**

 ***** **3 ***

 **"** **Siniestro** **"**

— **¿Que hacemos, Tsunayoshi?** —dijo Enma Cozarto, Tsuna parpadeo al recordar con quien venia y en donde estaba pero observó al niño mover al chico inconsciente.

Su angustia era sincera, estaba asustado pero su agarre era firme por así decirlo desconfiaba de quien y donde estaba, trago en seco pero se fijo en su acompañante.

Su cabello color rosa, su extraña vestimenta de una sola manga, pantalones de color blanco holgados que llegaban hasta las rodillas y se ataban con un lazo, tenía sandalias en los pies; su brazo expuesto dejaba ver una marca junto a los vendajes que parecían rodear su cuerpo.

— **Ayudarlo...** —dijo Tsuna acercándose, el niño lo miró como si suplicara que no le hiciese daño y también listo para cualquier cosa— **¿Que le sucedió?**

Reborm estaba a un lado, sus ojos negros fijos en el niño de extraño cabello azul y que lo hizo estremecer al ver como el Ex-arcobaleno miraba al chico de cabello anormal.

Si Tsuna hubiera sido otra persona, hubiera pensado que Reborn se preocupaba por el herido y al ver el interés casi terrorífico que vio en sus ojos negros, estaba cien por ciento seguro que trataría de reclutarlo.

Era un chico intimidante con esos brazos, su piel tonificada como si tomara el sol y la cicatriz en la cara, podía decirse que era fuerte además del extraño sentimiento que emanaba, era como Bermuda pero algo más siniestro.

Se sacudió así mismo, era una persona y necesitaba ayuda.

Se volvió a ver a Enma y asintió, mantuvo su atención en el herido escuchó la voz de su amigo pidiendo la ayuda médica por teléfono.

Todo fue rápido, el traslado del herido hasta el hospital de la isla a través de un helicóptero que llegó tras la llamada a Adheleid y luego la instalación en una de las secciones del hospital, sólo quedaba esperar.

— **Tsuna.** —escuchó la voz de Reborn que se veía serio, eso sólo ocurría cuando algo no andaba bien; Lo siguió hasta la azotea desde donde tenían una vista hermosa del océano— **Se qué te diste cuenta, ¿No?**

Tsuna miró al inmenso azúl, sabia a lo que se refería Reborn con respecto al niño y al herido porque había notado el portal de la llama de la noche que se cerraba en una de las paredes de la colina, también aquella irregular llama del relámpago pero lo que no pasó por alto fue la oscura llama que se desvaneció entre los dedos del herido.

Además las heridas que poseía eran bastante antiguas, pero le preocupaba la aparición de esa persona tras el terremoto y recordando las palabras de Verde, estaban hablando de una distorsión temporal.

Entonces, este chico de donde venia y porque allí pero una preocupación mayor dejaba de lado aquella distorsión, sino la familiar sensación de la llama de la noche.

Muy pocos manejaban aquella siniestra llama, entre ellos los Vindice y también el antiguo guardián de la niebla, Damon Spade que hubo una condición para que la usaran; entre ellas actos oscuros de odio y sobrevivir tras una maldición de los Arcobalenos como lo hizo Bermuda, pero si tomara en cuenta algo que tenían en común quienes la usaban... No eran humanos.

 **xxx** **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Natsu veía en la oscuridad a unas sombras que parecían moverse de un lado a otro, no era que importara sino que el sentimiento que provenía de ellas le era familiar y no era un recuerdo muy agradable cuando venia el rostro del líder de los libros de Zeref: Mard Geer de Tártaros.

Pero pudo ver en la cercanía por breve instante una luz cálida, era multicolor que provenía de unas esferas parecían llamas y escuchó las voces de aquellos hombres, no entendía mucho pero en lo poco que pudo captar dijeron: "Es como nosotros".

En la inconsciencia escuchó la voz de Happy, era muy lejana después todo giró en sombras y pudo ver una figura cubierta de negro, su ancha sonrisa de dientes blancos dejando resaltar unos colmillos, le hizo estremecer cuando vio como dejaba ver una de sus manos— _Una oscura garra_ —que sostenía una llama negra.

— **Eh, Natsu** —dijo su voz haciendo eco, su rostro oculto en sombras que solo dejaron ver el brillo siniestro de unos ojos rojos y luego pudo ver como aquella llama se iluminaba en mezcla rojiza— **No has estado perezoso durmiendo, ¿Acaso no importan tus amigos?**

Apretó los dientes y extendió su mano para alimentarse de aquella llama, ahora no se pondría a mirar que era aquello; debía recuperarse, salvar a Lucy y a Happy de aquel extraño sujeto.

— ¡ **Eso no lo dudes, quien quiera que seas!** —dijo con una sonrisa y devoró la extraña llama.


	4. Confusión

**One -Shot: Tierras Cruzadas**

 **Autor(a): Stormy Night Rain92**

 **Fandom:**

 **Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

 **Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Akira Amano.**

 **Summary:**

 **Natsu no esperaba encontrar una puerta eclipse en su misión de cien años, pero las consecuencias de romper las barreras del tiempo se verían ahora cuando se vio arrastrado y atrapado en una dimensión que no era la suya.**

 **[Este fic participa en la actividad del "Reto mensual de la página Reto de Random de Randoms Fandoms de Facebook]**

 **Tiempo: Crossover~ A.U. (Universo Alterno)/ Manga ~Anime**

 **N.A. : G** **racias por la oportunidad de leer esta historia, espero les guste y bueno continúen leyendo este fic.**

 **Advertencia: Sino has leído el manga completo de Fairy Tail & Katekyo Hitman Reborn será difícil comprender de lo que se habla en esta historia.**

 ***** **4 ***

 **"** **Confusión** **"**

Natsu sintió como su cuerpo ardía, como se deslizaba tal emoción sobre cada vena y extendió su mano para luchar contra las sombras, las llamas parecían tratar de engullirlo en su oscuro calor.

«¡No!» grito con determinación, éstas se apartaron con temor al ver como eran absorbidas por él y dejaban pasó a la luz, cansado por el esfuerzo se dejó llevar por la velocidad tan familiar... Era como si volara con Happy en el cielo de Fiore, con el viento y la fuerza de su felino amigo.«Ahora escaparemos»

Cuando sintió el cansancio, cayó en el sueño pero era como si regresara con Lucy frente a la puerta, la vio con el mismo terror que lo hizo estremecer la aparicion de Acnologia.

El aroma en el aire que lo rodeaba había cambiado, era distinto del aroma de Lucy y pudo ver una sombra tras ella, una que tomaba forma, una sonrisa se extendía en la oscura silueta.

Natsu estaba enojado, se levantó luchando contra el poder que lanzaba expulsándolo hacia la puerta Eclipse y en la que quedo atrapado, le pareció escuchar un sollozo de un niño cuya voz se parecía a Happy.

Estaban en peligro, debía despertar no podía dejar que le pasara algo a Happy y luchando contra el adormecimiento que parecía arrastrar a su cuerpo a las sombras, abrió los ojos.

Su corazón latía rápido, el aroma era desagradable como cuando estaban en la enfermería y la luz arriba blanca era molesta, trato de levantarse pero sentía pesados los miembros.

— **¡Ha despertado, Doctor!** —dijo la voz de una mujer, giro en dirección a la misma y vio aparatos, cables que estaban sobre él.

«¡¿Que rayos...?!» pensó alterado, sintiendo la adrenalina correr se forzó a moverse y el calor comenzó a desprenderse de su piel.

Con un grito de guerra, se levantó de la cama y las llamas salieron de sus manos, era hora de ayudar a Happy, salir de allí y buscar a Lucy.

— **¡¿DONDE ESTA HAPPY?!** —grito a la mujer en la puerta y que salio aterrorizada.

 **xxx** **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Tsuna no sabía que decir a los comentarios de Reborn, pero era seguro que tendrían cuidado y otra cosa era tener que hablar con el líder de Vindice, para saber sobre el extraño.

El viento que provenía del mar calmó un poco sus preocupaciones, no es que dejaría de lado lo sucedido porque sería estúpido pero era suficiente con tener un ojo y luchar si fuese necesario, no dejaría que nada le hiciera daño a sus amigos.

Aun estaba pendiente lo que harían con el niño, sus ojos negros e inusual cabello azul su angustia era palpable y aun cuando se tranquilizó un poco al ver que llevaban a su amigo al hospital, sabia también que no abandonaría a su amigo.

«Asi como yo tampoco » pensó, estaba cruzado de brazos sobre el borde de la Azotea cuando escuchó una explosión desde el ala donde habían estado hace poco y en estos últimos dos días, en los que se trato al herido quien tenia un extraño déficit que lo mantenía en aquel estado.

Reborn y él se vieron a los ojos conocedores de aquel problema, Tsuna ahora solía llevar tanto el anillo como los guantes desde las batallas que se presentaron— _Desde su elección como sucesor y Jefe de Vongola_ — y los intentos de asesinato, entre otros fueron frecuentes.

Asintió, saco una pastilla de ultima voluntad y colocándose los guantes sintió el calor emerger de sus manos, pero también escuchó a Natsu su felino amigo en el anillo.

Se lanzó al cielo, para mirar mejor la situación y vio alzarse una nube de humo desde la habitación del desconocido que habían ayudado, vio salir envuelto en llamas y humo una figura en el suelo.

Luego vio salir a Enma de entre el humo en el cielo, lo vio dar órdenes para controlar el fuego y mientras se acercaba pudo sentir que algo en medio del humo se acercaba.

Sus intenciones eran claras, no iba a permitir que le hicieran daño cuando se lanzó a la espalda de su amigo y lanzaba un puño envuelto en llamas, pudo ver a través del humo se encontró con el rostro del desconocido.

— **¡DEVUELVANME A HAPPY!** —gritó, su cuerpo parecía irradiar calor y la bata de hospital parecía deshacerse entre las llamas pero él, No.

Su cara contorsionada por la ira, no, la determinación de salvar a quien fuera ese tal Happy y su fuerza era increíble, lo vio dejarse caer al suelo en una sentadilla fracturando la tierra.

El suelo parecía arder, la grieta que se formó alrededor de él daba cuenta de lo fuerte y peligroso que podía ser, sintió a Enma detrás listo para apoyarlo.

— **Gracias, Tsunayoshi-kun** —comento el pelirrojo, ambos se prepararon para cualquier ataque y defenderían a la isla de aquella amenaza.

— **¡NATSU!** —escucharon un grito, se volvieron a mirar al niño que había venido con él, corriendo en dirección del peligroso muchacho.

Lo vieron volverse hacia la voz del niño, los ojos del muchacho se ampliaron de asombro y vieron como las llamas se disipaban alrededor de él.

— **¿Happy?** —murmuro, al ver que este se lanzó al chico Enma y Tsuna quienes iban a tal velocidad para impedir que se lastimara con las llamas pero bruscamente se detuvieron a mitad de camino al ver como el pequeño niño lloraba de felicidad abrazado al anormal chico de cabello rosa.— **¿Eres t-tú? ¿Happy?**

La confusión en el rostro del extraño era palpable, porque incluso medio desnudo frente a ellos veía a alguien que daría su vida por sus amigos y eso decía una cosa de otros: Él era como Enma o como...él.


	5. Disculpa

**Serie One -Shot: Tierras Cruzadas**

 **Autor(a): Stormy Night Rain92**

 **Fandom:**

 **Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

 **Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Akira Amano.**

 **Summary:**

 **Natsu no esperaba encontrar una puerta eclipse en su misión de cien años, pero las consecuencias de romper las barreras del tiempo se verían ahora cuando se vio arrastrado y atrapado en una dimensión que no era la suya.**

 **[Este fic participa en la actividad del "Reto mensual de la página Reto de Random de Randoms Fandoms de Facebook]**

 **Tiempo: Crossover~ A.U. (Universo Alterno)/ Manga ~Anime**

 **N.A. : Gracias por la oportunidad de leer esta historia, espero les guste y bueno continúen leyendo este fic tiene mas de 1000 palabras asi que no se pueden quejar.**

 **Advertencia: Sino has leído el manga completo de Fairy Tail & Katekyo Hitman Reborn será difícil comprender de lo que se habla en esta historia.**

 *** 5 ***

 **"Disculpa"**

Natsu podía sentir el aroma de Happy en ese niño cuyas lágrimas parecían desbordarse como la bañera de Lucy y eso era mucho decir, porque estaba confuso de ver en lugar de un gato con alas, un niño con el color de cabello como la piel de Happy.

— **¡¿Qué rayos te sucedió?!** exclamo Natsu con cara de sorpresa, tomó la cara del niño entre sus manos callosas estirando la piel suave del niño quien gimoteaba y jalando el cabello para buscar las orejas de gato para luego girarlo y corroborar si la cola estaba allí

— **¡BASTA, NATSU!** Exclamo soltándose, mirándolo con cara de furia pero como era el rostro de un niño parecía extraño y le apunto con su dedo _Que agarro para corroborar que no eran patas_ Happy se zafo de su agarre y lo señalo molesto **Esto no es gracioso, acaso crees que me gusta esto** se señalo así mismo y luego pudo ver unas lagrimas avistar en su tierno rostro **No sé lo que paso, lo único es que llegamos aquí a través de Eclipse y luego terminamos en una cueva para salir aquí, ellos nos ayudaron Natsu.**

Hizo una mueca, si en verdad habían cruzado Eclipse estaban en un serio problema del que normalmente saldrían airoso y estaba preocupado por Lucy.

— **Ahor** **a,** **Natsu** dijo señalando el edifico del que había salido **Ese era el Hospital y mira lo que hiciste.**

Además el lugar al que llamaban "Hospital" era muy distinto del que conocía A _parte de la extraña casa de la vieja Polyuska_ pero con el montón de objetos extraños y demás, lo único distinto eran los aparatos junto a la extraña vestimenta aunque no era distinto excepto por el aroma molesto que desprendía.

Era como la Isla Tenrou y a la vez distinto por los edificios que parecían mezclarse con la naturaleza, aun así miró alrededor cada vez crecía el sentimiento de culpa por los daños, no solo al edificio sino también a los alrededores.

Cada vez más pálido, al ver como los daños parecían crecer a medida que deslizaba su mirada por todos lados y pensar que Erza lo mataría por esto...

— **¡¿PORQUE NO ME DETUVISTE, HAPPY?** le dijo Natsu, apretó los dientes mirando los estragos sin tener en cuenta siquiera la vestimenta que parecía deshacerse entre las llamas y vio como este lo miraba con una cara de poker **¡MIRA LO QUE HICE! ¡MIRA, TODO ESTO POR NO DECIRME NADA!**

Happy solo lo miro de reojo y encogiéndose de hombros ignoraba cuanto estaba preocupado por Lucy pero también en donde estaban, pero ahora no importaba sino regresar a casa para salvar a Lucy, golpear al extraño y regresar a Happy a la normalidad.

Se volvió para ver como el sujeto que lo había detenido descendía del cielo donde volaba con ¿llamas?, si, Natsu podía decir que el sujeto era fuerte y mucho mas al detener un puño en el cielo, pero su energía era tranquila como si fuese el océano en sus profundidades era antiguo pero también era extraño.

Se miraron a los ojos, la tranquilidad y la determinación parecían estar emanando de aquel sujeto pero también era como ver su propio reflejo, una persona que cuidaba de un desconocido no era mala, ¿verdad?

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Era extraño.

Tsuna podía ver al chico cuya bata del hospital se había visto reducida por las llamas, el viento revolviendo los pedazos de tela que se desprendían de los hilos que lo sostenían y dejaba expuesto un cuerpo formado por la lucha, las cicatrices en la piel resaltando como luces de neón.

Podía ver la aceptación de lo que sucedió, pero también una férrea determinación al ver su mirada fija en el niño sino también tenso preparado para la batalla y sus movimientos cuidadosos daban a entender que no se fiaba fácilmente de nadie.

Tsuna podía decirse que era torpe, tal vez.

Pero su hiperintuición no se equivocaba, se habían dejado caer hasta el suelo cerca de ambos y sentir la oscura mirada del extraño sobre ellos, tan fija en cada cosa que hicieran.

Sentía que cada paso que daba era una estupidez, pero algo en él decía que continuara y confiara en lo que hacía, así que aun contra todo pronóstico lógico se acercó al chico de cabello rosa.

— **Hola...** dijo, los ojos de ambos conectaron y sentir como si pudieran entenderse era extraño **No quería atacar, no sé quién eres y lo único que hicimos fue llevarte al hospital más cercano, pensamos que estabas herido.**

Señaló al edificio tras ellos, las llamas ya habían sido extinguidas _Adheleid y sus guerreras de hielo, eran suficientes_ y estaban rodeados ahora por los otros guardianes tanto Vongola como Simmon y luego extendió su mano para dejar ver a su amigo pelirrojo.

— **Además, estabas a punto de atacar a Enma** El Jefe de los Simmons se acercó hasta él, Enma asintió en su dirección **Soy Tsunayoshi Sawada y este es mi amigo Enma, mucho gusto.**

— **¡Es verdad, Natsu!** dijo el niño, el volvió su oscura mirada hacia el pequeño quien continuó **Es más, Natsu te llevaron al hospital sin saber quien eras y eso hace dos días, si fueran malas personas te hubieran hecho daño, no como tú que destruiste su casa.**

Parpadeo al ver como sus ojos mostraron sorpresa y luego vio un sonrojo en el rostro del chico.

Sintió como la llama de la hiperintuición se apagaba lentamente y miraba como un semidesnudo joven se volvía a verle con una mueca, parecía avergonzado.

— **Lo siento, yo...ehm...** comento, desvío la mirada un poco avergonzado **Reparare los daños, gracias por la ayuda. Mi nombre es Natsu Dragneel, mucho gusto.**

Una amplia sonrisa de confianza, apareció en su rostro que se veía relajado y mucho más joven de lo que parecía.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	6. Momento

**Serie One -Shot: Tierras Cruzadas**

 **Autor(a): Stormy Night Rain92**

 **Fandom:**

 **Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

 **Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Akira Amano.**

 **Summary:**

 **Natsu no esperaba encontrar una puerta eclipse en su misión de cien años, pero las consecuencias de romper las barreras del tiempo se verían ahora cuando se vio arrastrado y atrapado en una dimensión que no era la suya.**

 **[Este fic participa en la actividad del "Reto mensual de la página Reto de Random de Randoms Fandoms de Facebook]**

 **Tiempo: Crossover~ A.U. (Universo Alterno)/ Manga ~Anime**

 **N.A.: Gracias por la oportunidad de leer esta historia, espero les guste y bueno continúen leyendo este fic tiene más de 1000 palabras así que no se pueden quejar.**

 **Advertencia: Si no has leído el manga completo de Fairy Tail & Katekyo Hitman Reborn será difícil comprender de lo que se habla en esta historia.**

 **Palabras: 1931 aprox.**

 *** 6 ***

 **"Momento"**

Tsunayoshi Sawada había esperado saber que el chico diría que era uno de los Jeager u otra cosa, pero esto…un viaje a través del tiempo, una puerta, una extraña sombra y para colmo decirle que el niño era un gato que venían de una tierra llamada Fiore, de un mundo conocido como Earthland y que regresar a su mundo era a través de una puerta que viaja en el tiempo.

Los ojos oscuros de Reborn estaban fijos de una manera que le causaban un escalofrío, Natsu podía estar perdido pero los viajes en el tiempo ya habían dejado su huella en cada uno de los Vongola e incluso los Simmons, por así decirlo no eran amigos de esas cosas y tenían suficiente con la Bazooka de los 10 años de Lambo.

Y ni que decir de lo sucedido con Byakuran, eso solo traía a colación al extraño con un poder semejante al del Trinisette y sus cambios interdimensionales-temporales, sin decir sobre las personas que perdieron por causa de los viajes por error de Shoichi, el mal uso de la Bazooka de los 10 años y el mismo Trinisette, provocando que miles de personas murieran por una causa meramente egoísta.

Pero allí estaba Reborn, una víctima de los juegos para mantener el equilibro del Trinisette y también había perdido a alguien que amaba.

Tsuna podía observar al arcobaleno mas allá de lo que apreciaban otros, no muchos podía distinguir sus emociones y por extraño que parezca en los ojos de Reborn no había recelo, no, lo que había una extraña excitación y lo que más temía a pensar era en lo que había sucedido con los años que lo conocía y podía ser lo más inesperado.

Natsu Dragneel, ese era su nombre.

Era un chico despreocupado, un chico confiado, con una fuerza equiparable a la suya y además con lo que habían visto de la llama de la noche, pero también le extraño fue el otro tipo de flama que poseía porque parecía un tipo cielo.

Por un momento, todo parecía un Dejavu al ver a Natsu – _Que tenía el mismo nombre que su caja de armas−_ hablar tan seriamente y cambiar de emociones tan rápidamente como Yamamoto o Gokudera cuando les importaba poco lo que se decía.

Solo podía suponer que le ayudarían, pero la cuestión estaba en quien sería quien lo custodiara− _O más bien vigilara_ −para evitar alguna sorpresa.

− **¡Claro que te ayudaremos!** –dijo Enma con sus ojos determinados y le miro brevemente por supuesto Tsuna podía asentir pero un retorcijón que parecía crecer desde su estómago hacia arriba le daba un mal presagio con respecto a lo que pasara aquí y conociendo al Ex –arcobaleno era ya decir mucho− **La Familia Shimmon y Vongola te ayudaran, Natsu. ¿Verdad Tsunayoshi?**

Natsu asintió con una sonrisa, el pequeño Happy los miraba a uno y a otro sin decir nada hasta que dijo:

− **Eh, Natsu…** −dijo como todo infante, esperando a que los grandes buscaran respuestas− **¿Dónde dormiremos mientras buscamos la manera de volver a casa?**

"Esas son preguntas que no sabría que decir" pensó al ver a Natsu y vio como sus oscuros ojos se volvieron a fijar en el niño.

− **No te preocupes Happy, encontraremos un lugar** −dijo así sin más, revolviendo el cabello azul cielo mientras sonreía con franqueza y esperanza− **Además podemos cazar tus pescados favoritos, como cuando vivíamos en el Bosque de Magnolia, ¿No crees?**

− **¡Aye!** –dijo animado el niño, sintió un retorcijón al pensar que ellos habían vivido en la intemperie sin siquiera preocuparse de que algo les sucediera y no es que al ver a Natsu alguien no se intimidara− **Comeremos bastante pescado, y…**

Los vio reír a ambos, ellos parecían aislarse de todos cuando se concentraban en ellos mismos sin ver como los demás les observaban otros recelosos y otros con una sonrisa amable, pero el que más le preocupaba era Reborn junto a sus oscuros y peligrosos pensamientos.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Reborn observo al chico, media un poco más o menos como Tsuna, cuerpo entrenado por el combate y manejaba al parecer habilidades de flama que él llamaba "Magia", aunque pensándolo bien de alguna manera concordaba en algunos aspectos con la determinación de la fiamma.

Pudo ver cómo era un chico fácil de manipular en cierto modo, pero era peligroso porque este era del tipo que eran inteligentes aun si fueran despreocupados – _Como Yamamoto o Gokudera_ −eran letales y eficaces en su deber, era del tipo leal dedujo por su reacción a buscar al pequeño niño cuando despertó de la descompensación corporal.

Reborn observo como Tsuna no solo miraba alrededor, sino que tenía su mirada fija en él tras lo que el chico había comentado por los viajes del tiempo.

Si, era verdad que ellos no habían tenido momentos felices al hablar de ello pero eso no era lo que mantenía su interés. No, Reborn veía venir tras este viaje alguien tan poderoso como Chekerface o más y lo más probable era que el chico frente a ellos tuviera también que luchar contra él al igual que ellos.

Era mejor estar preparados, viendo a este chico y sus habilidades en lo que parecía la flama del cielo cuando lucho con Tsuna pudo ver lo poderoso que era y el enigma de las flamas negras, tal vez Vindice supiera del asunto.

Ya había pasado antes, como en el caso de Damon Spade.

Pero, eso no era lo sospechoso sino el tiempo que esto ocurría: Un mes antes de la Ceremonia de Sucesión del Jefe Vongola, cuando habían pasado por varios atentados y la familia había obtenido más reputación al unirse los Shimmon como aliados, pero la máquina del tiempo de Shoichi o la tecnología que ellos conocían de aquel futuro terrible aún se encontraba en las mentes de los científicos y también la de Byakuran.

Los Ex arcobalenos tenían en sus mentes la muerte, pero también la esperanza que la pequeña Yuni les había otorgado al morir en el futuro y que su madre Aria había dado su vida, para que ella viviera en este presente donde brillaba como una flor en primavera.

Pero en cierta medida, todo esto se veía demasiado sospechoso y este chico parecía una bomba a punto de estallar. Pero, por ahora solo daría que pensar a los otros y mucho más a los jóvenes Jefes que comenzaban a tomar responsabilidad a partir de la Sucesión que era dentro de poco más o menos un mes, ya que pronto terminarían el tercer año.

− **No te preocupes, Natsu** −dijo Enma con una mano sobre el hombro del joven guerrero− **Puedes quedarte con nosotros mientras buscamos la forma de que regreses a casa.**

− **Por supuesto, es un invitado de la familia mientras le ayudan** –comento Reborn suspicaz− **Pero, ¿Quién puede ayudarle?**

Y ahí estaba lanzado su desafío, pudo ver el brillo de percepción de ambos Jefes de su astuto plan. No es que ellos no se hubieran dado cuenta, la cuestión estaba en establecer quién sería el que diera el primer paso sabiendo que Natsu Dragneel podía ser un asesino tras ellos.

− **Reborn** −la voz de Tsuna y con el asentimiento de Enma ambos le miraron sabiendo que aun con todo esto ellos aceptarían la responsabilidad de lo que este hiciera en este mundo y que eran los únicos que podían detenerlo− **Nos encargaremos de Natsu, aun si fuese el caso podemos también ayudarle y…**

«Detenerle» una palabra no dicha, pero flotaba clara en el aire y en los ojos de ambos jóvenes.

Reborn sonrío, era claro que caerían aun cuando no quisieran, ya era tarde en un momento había dejado sin salida a ambos jefes.

− **Bien, ¿Ahora donde se alojara?** –comenta Bianchi a su lado y vio comoTsuna hizo una mueca, cuando estallo el reclamo de Natsu Dragneel por parte de Gokudera, luego Adheleid y continuo así hasta que Reborn los detuvo con solo una expresión.

− **La mejor forma de decidir, es preguntarle a el Jefe−** dijo haciendo que todas las miradas estuvieran fijas en Enma− _Quien se puso nervioso y parecía azul por el miedo al ver a los ojos de Adheleid_ −y en Tsuna quien recibía las miradas de Gokudera de forma que desafiaba a la Guerrera del Glacial de los Simmon− **¿Y bien?**

Vio como Enma y él suspiraron mirándose a los ojos asintieron para tratar de escabullirse de las redes que él ya había tejido con sus palabras, para decir:

− **¡Enma!** , **¡Tsunayoshi!** −dijo Tsuna y el pelirrojo al mismo tiempo formulando de nuevo una discusión monumental a parte de las amenazas que nunca cumplirían ellos.

Ninguno vio la sonrisa bajo el sombrero del Ex –Arcobaleno mientras un Natsu estaba confuso por lo que decían y un Happy se acercaba hasta el niño de traje, ambos conversaron sin que nadie les prestara atención.

Al final del día, Tsuna se llevó a un Natsu que se mareaba con el barco con un niño pequeño a su lado tratando de ayudarle a pasar su malestar y un Reborn sonriente que había ganado.

Ahora con ropa contra el calor− _hecha por Giannini_ −pero lo que más le preocupaba no era que fuese a incendiar el lugar− _Y no es que no pudiera hacerlo con Adheleid y con Yamamoto_ −No.

Esa no era la preocupación mas bien era la mirada codiciosa de Reborn al ver un potencial miembro de la Famiglia mientras se encontraba atrapado en esta dimensión y tiempo, para Reborn era mejor tener a tu enemigo a tu lado para saber sus debilidades o… reclutarlo.


	7. Adaptarse

**Serie One -Shot: Tierras Cruzadas**

 **Autor(a): Stormy Night Rain92**

 **Fandom:**

 **Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

 **Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Akira Amano.**

 **Summary:**

 **Natsu no esperaba encontrar una puerta eclipse en su misión de cien años, pero las consecuencias de romper las barreras del tiempo se verían ahora cuando se vio arrastrado y atrapado en una dimensión que no era la suya.**

 **[Este fic participa en la actividad del "Reto mensual de la página Reto de Random de Randoms Fandoms de Facebook]**

 **Tiempo: Crossover~ A.U. (Universo Alterno)/ Manga ~Anime**

 **N.A.: Gracias por la oportunidad de leer esta historia, espero les guste y bueno continúen leyendo este fic tiene más de 1000 palabras así que no se pueden quejar.**

 **Advertencia: Si no has leído el manga completo de Fairy Tail & Katekyo Hitman Reborn será difícil comprender de lo que se habla en esta historia.**

 *** 7 ***

 **"Adaptarse"**

Si Natsu había logrado algo era una sola cosa: Adaptarse.

Lo único que le producía molestias de este nuevo mundo era una sola cosa, el más molesto de sus problemas y su archienemigo en cualquier lugar y para todo Dragon Slayer, siendo la segunda en la lista de quejas de Lucy: Los transportes.

Pero, lo que más le gusto fue la manera de evitar sentir mareo y poder subirse sin problema alguno: una pastilla contra el mareo pero así como el Troia de Wendy no duraba mucho tiempo.

Estaba confuso al ver a Happy con ropa o sin cola, pero lo más emocionante eran los edificios alrededor que comenzaron a ver al llegar a tierra en un lugar conocido como Japón, donde veía vehículos constantemente produciéndole un intenso dolor estomacal que lo mantuvo inconsciente toda la noche por así decirlo para comenzar el viaje de su vida tendría que superar a su peor enemigo y no estaba Lucy para recostarse en sus piernas.

La magia, por así decirlo parecía no existir, a menos que vieras la caja negra que mostraba imágenes a la que llamaban televisión y era otra historia, la comida era increíble porque estaba lista en menos de lo que imaginaba y era extrañamente picante en algunos casos como lo era el Curry.

No es que le importara realmente aceptar que estaba en otra dimensión, mucho menos estar con chicos que usaban magia de fuego como él y más importante era que había buena comida, aunque el mundo había cambiado en cierto modo, pero igual seguía siendo la Tierra, ¿Verdad?

Por así decirlo, no era tan distinto de Earthland ahora debía concentrarse en regresar a casa con Lucy y los demás, aparte de regresar a Happy a la normalidad después destruir a eclipse y terminar la misión de 100 años.

Tras bajar del barco, el transporte fue peor porque fue en una cosa llamado "carro" hasta que sintió un aroma desconocido y mientras caminaban tras dejarlos en una esquina cerca del lugar donde llegarían, los chicos comentaban sobre cosas que él no entendía mientras lo cargaba uno de ellos que se llamaba Yamamoto.

Natsu se enderezo, miro de un lado a otro sabia que estaba cerca…el calor comenzó a manar de su mano y de un salto golpeo algo en la pared que cayó frente a ellos, pero algo se movió mas rápido de lo que había imaginado que lo expulso hacia atrás en una ráfaga de poder.

Se ajusto con un brazo en el piso, dejando estelas de calor alrededor no tenía sentido contenerse aunque pensándolo mejor y si Happy era más vulnerable como un humano o lo que fuera, entonces sintió desde atrás la velocidad del chico llamado Tsuna, quien de alguna forma como él podían ver algo allí o eso pensó pero para Natsu este aroma era familiar porque parecía el mismo poder que provenía muchas veces de la puerta Eclipse.

Algo que Natsu recordaba era que nada estaba bien, cuando se trataba de la magia de Zeref, su hermano.

Quiso seguir el aroma pero era como si se hubiera desvanecido pero lo que más le extraño fue el parecido del aroma que le recordaba a algo…

Tsuna lanzo un puñetazo que golpeo contra lo que fue pero cuando se acercaron a la pared fragmentada al parecer el sujeto que estaba allí ya se había ido, los otros rodearon al chico de cabello castaño mirando de un lado a otro, pero él tranquilo se zafo de la protección de ellos para estar al lado de Natsu.

— **¡Décimo!** —Exclamo el chico albino que se llamaba Gokudera quien apuntaba por delante, por lo menos no le apuntaba a él. — **No se exponga así, debe tener más cuidado, además… ¿Qué era lo que ataco?**

Natsu pudo escuchar parte de la conversación, pero no le tomo mucho interés porque algo en aquella amenaza casi invisible le hacía estremecer no solo de furia sino también de nostalgia y si quería volver tendría que adaptarse al mundo de Tsuna para encontrar la forma de volver a Earthland con Lucy.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

En una oscura cueva, en alguna dimensión oculta…

La luz de las llamas de los contenedores del Trinisette iluminaba la figura de Bermuda líder de los Jeager miraba como titilaban los siete atributos que mantenían el equilibrio del mundo que muchos desconocían su importante misión pero ahora no era eso lo que realmente tenía su mente ocupada pues estaba seguro de la seguridad del mismo que hasta Checkerface no tuvo inconveniente con esta solución.

 **—** **Maestro Bermuda** **… _—_** Comento Jeager su segundo al mando quien también fue victima en cierta medida de la maldición de los arcobalenos y que ahora subsistía por la llama de la noche — **Hemos estado observando al extraño ser que vino de otra parte, es tan fuerte como Tsunayoshi Sawada…pero, su poder es la llama del** **cielo** **por lo que se ve…aunque no estamos seguros del todo tras lo que observamos cuando apareció aquí.**

Un espejo hecho de la llama de la noche que mostraba la imagen del chico cuando apareció entre oscuras llamas y luego cuando aparecía sostenido por el guardián de la lluvia para luego soltarse sin ningún problema extendiendo sus manos con llamas casi parecidas a las del jefe de los Vongola pero su cuerpo tenia múltiples cicatrices.

Sospechaban que este chico podía manejar las llamas de la noche, eso en sí era grave pues los únicos que lo manejaban eran ellos y por breve momento Damon Spade sin un atisbo de humanidad, entonces…¿Ese chico que era?, pero su vestimenta inusual era parecida a la del siglo XVI donde estuvieron ellos luchando o eso pensaba porque incluso para ellos que se habían adaptado a esta época les era increíble todo el avance al que la humanidad había llegado.

Y para este chico, al parecer lo era.

Bermuda enviaría un espía para que estuviera al pendiente de ello, porque por mucho que el jefe Vongola les otorgara esta oportunidad de continuar sin el macabro juego de los Arcobalenos y hubiese dado esperanza a los que habían sido maldecidos, pensando lo mejor de todos no se podía confiar en que esta vez pudiera derrotar a un sujeto así. — **Jeager, quiero que lo observes…que los Vongola no te vean, creo que algo esta mal con ese sujeto y hasta que no sepamos realmente quien es no podemos dejar de sospechar que él esta involucrado.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

— **Natsu encontró buenos amigos, ¿Eh?** —Comento el hombre en sombras sentado sobre un asiento y mirando la esfera en el medio de la mesa donde se observaba al jefe de la familia Vongola actual: Tsunayoshi Sawada, quien había heredado la resolución del Primer Vongola— **Espero no te haya dolido tanto ese golpe, ¿Es fuerte?**

El hombre rubio de ojos rojos miro a su actual maestro e hizo una mueca, la Cruz sobre su frente daba un indicio de pureza que realmente no tenia y su traje de monje no acordaba con la época en que estaban aun si en algunos países como la india usaran los monjes tal traje, pero este hombre ya estaba muerto para todos, para algunos desaparecidos y en realidad era mejor así.

— **Supongo que lo es, Maestro** —Comento el rubio con una mueca, mirando la imagen de Natsu Dragneel quien aun parecía buscarle pero apretando los dientes con furia y apretando los puños sabía bien quien era él tras la verdad en aquel momento—No los subestimare…no como en aquel instante.

— **Bien, espero que así sea…** —Comento este con una sonrisa, mirando a los dos chicos que se encontraron tras la grieta dimensional que se había abierto por causa de los juegos egoístas de los humanos y que ahora debían restaurar con el mismo poder, tomando el libro entre sus manos lo miro— **No te traje de tu mundo y tomado esto solo por capricho, después de todo…ya estás muerto, Larcade.**


End file.
